Glimpse of Amber
by NeonDomino
Summary: My eyes were drawn to the ink that was still wet on his chin. Without thinking, without considering how it would look, or how it would feel, my hand reached out and I brought it to his face. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed at my touch, and as the corners of his mouth drew up slightly.


It was hard to concentrate. Hard to sit in that classroom and keep my grey eyes off him. Every sigh, every exhale, every slight sound that escaped from his lips made my eyes dart back to him. I tried not to be obvious, but he was so close, within touching distance, sitting right at the next table, it took everything I had in me to resist reaching for him.

My eyes focused on him, I felt like I should give up trying to divert my gaze, instead allowing my eyes to examine him fully, taking in everything I could. From the cardigans that I had grown to love, all the way to his beautiful eyes. I watched his body shift, as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He was still recovering. We all knew what these little shifts meant, and although he had mastered the ability to keep his gasps silent, I could see he was in pain in the way he jaw clenched.

We had all watched him too many times to be fooled by his pretence that he was fine.

I watched in fascination as he ran his hands through his shaggy hair. Hair that I could only dream of running my fingers through. Hair that I would grab, tug at if his lips ever met mine. This thought brought my gaze down his face, and I took the pleasure of his lip being pulled between his teeth, watching the abused lip as his mouth opened and freed it, and wanting to bring it between my own.

I watched as his eyes darted over the passages in the book and I felt a sigh escape my lips. If only I could have the attention those books gained. If only I could have those perfect amber eyes focused so intently on me, watching me, taking me in like the words that he so eagerly read.

I had no need for reading books for pleasure like he did. It's not like I would ever be able to concentrate on the words written on the page, not when I could concentrate my eyes on this quiet boy. Not when I could watch the enjoyment on my friend's face as he took the words in himself. I would rather focus on him, take him in. Learn him.

Reading was his passion, and he was mine.

The rustle of a page turning broke the silence. Amber eyes focusing as new words appeared, but his eyes, those amazing eyes were imprinted in my mind. They were there when I closed me eyes, and I imagined them when I was at home, surrounded by the supremacy and distorted beliefs that my family tried in vain to push upon me.

The dull grey of mine could never compare to the brilliant amber of his.

I followed the movement of his hand, as it rubbed across his jaw, the one that I would love to explore with my lips, and I was amused, as I watched him rub his chin with the back of his hand, leaving a smudge of ink behind.

The same hands that I had fantasized about, dreamt about, and thought about day and night. The hands that would burn my skin should they touch it, but I would welcome that sensation.

I couldn't help the grin that moved over my lips, as he continued with his book, oblivious.

"Something amusing?"

I jumped slightly, brought out of my thoughts by a voice next to me. I turned my head, meeting hair as black as mine, and a look of amusement. I nodded my head at the table, where my friend sat, and the hazel-eyed wizard nodded.

"I should have known," the boy said, rolling his eyes at me. He quickly turned his attention away, his own gaze drifting to a red-haired girl sitting at the front of the class, allowing me to turn my eyes back again.

My grey eyes met his amber, and a smile was shared.

"Something on your mind?"

My eyes were drawn to the ink that was still wet on his chin. Without thinking, without considering how it would look, or how it would feel, my hand reached out, and I brought it to his face. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed at my touch, and as the corners of his mouth drew up slightly.

The touch of his skin was having the same effect on me, my fingers had rubbed away the smudge of ink, but I couldn't help as they traced his jaw. They moved of their own will, running over a small scar that resided by his neck, before meeting another one by his slightly revealed collarbone. I knew if I had the privilege of being allowed to trace it, I would find many more scars, the biggest and first sitting on his hip.

But I didn't, I couldn't. Not in class, and not unless he _told_ me he wanted me to. I finally drew my hand back, ignoring my heart pounding in my chest.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's fine," came the shy reply, his voice sending a shiver through me.

"You have ink on you... your hand," I pointed to it, and he smiled.

"There was some on my face?"

I nodded. "Just a bit," I replied. My gaze never shifted from his. As I met those beautiful amber eyes, I could see the yearning in them, the same yearning I was sure he would see mirrored in my own. I could see the desperation for my hand to return to his face or neck. I could even see love in there, but whether it was really there, or if I was just hoping too hard was another story. One I had every intention of finding out.

I just knew at that moment, if I put my hand over his heart, it would be beating just as hard as mine was.

"I..."

"Five points from Gryffindor, turn back to your textbooks," came a voice, and my gaze finally returned to the book I was supposed to be reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**Let me know what you think about me writing in first-person, or do you prefer my usual style?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was written from Sirius' POV, as he watched Remus. James was the boy sitting next to him.**

**I thought writing werewolf was just a massive giveaway, like I was being too obvious, so I hinted at it instead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong> - Astronomy class - Assignment three - Write a story about a character _without using their name. _At the end of the story, put a note in stating the character's name. You will be graded on how well you represented that character without actually stating who they are. No OCs.

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Blackthorn - A member of the order (Sirius)

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Rue - A Character whose death saddened you. (All of the above)

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Order of the Phoenix - Percy and Padfoot - Write about Sirius.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Thomas O'Malley The Alley Cat - Sirius Black


End file.
